<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Podfic: Baby Won't You Please (Run Your Fingers Through My Hair) by Mangacat, silkylustre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253645">Podfic: Baby Won't You Please (Run Your Fingers Through My Hair)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangacat/pseuds/Mangacat'>Mangacat</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre'>silkylustre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kink Negotiation, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Secrets, Sex Club, Spanking, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangacat/pseuds/Mangacat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris says yes to playing a part in a BDSM romance and panics. Confiding to Sebastian gets him more than he even asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Podfic: Baby Won't You Please (Run Your Fingers Through My Hair)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760833">(baby won’t you please) run your fingers through my hair</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity">luninosity</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thank you so much, luninosity, for a) creating this story and b) giving your graceful permission to record this! We love your words so much.</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://silkylustre.parakaproductions.com/Marvel/baby%20won't%20you%20please.mp3">Here are mangacat's and silkylustre's voices, making love to luninosity's words: Click for streaming or right-click and save</a>.</p><p>Chris and his narration are read by mangacat, all the other voices are read by silkylustre!</p><p> </p><p>Thank you, paraka, for hosting this file!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>